Videos are a very popular way to complement a message in a blog or even replace some type of articles entirely. Some video players allow the selection of a frame in the video to be used as a static image representation of the video. Some other video players automatically pick a frame at random. The problem with these approaches is that the selection of the frame as the representative still image must be a manual step, or if automated, the selected frame may not be the most appropriate frame in the video picked.